


Bicycle Built for Two

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: The Magnus Archives Fanfictions [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bicycles, Cute, Fluff, GOOD LORD MARTIN - Jonathan Sims, Getting to Know Each Other, Jon is shocked!, M/M, Martin is a GOD on a bicycle, Sweet, Written as a request/challenge thing, doors, jonmartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: When Jon is unable to get to work due to an unfortunate series of events, Martin offers him a ride. However, Martin leaves out two facts:1. They will be biking2. Martin is much more experienced with biking than Jon could have ever expected(This was just a bit of cute fluff. I hope you all enjoy!)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Magnus Archives Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Bicycle Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @ceaselesswatche.r on Tik Tok. The original idea belongs completely to them! I was just bored and decided to take up writing a fanfiction based off one of their videos! All credit for the idea originally belongs to them. Please go follow them! They are awesome!
> 
> All rights to the characters in the story belong to the characters of "The Magnus Archives". This is a fan work and is non-profit.
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJho8hPF/ (This is the Tik Tok account for @ceaselesswatche.r)

Working for the Magnus Institute was nothing like Jon had expected. When he had agreed to take the position of Head Archivist, he imagined that he would be taking new and exciting statements. He had, of course, expected that there would be a few cases that he would have to dismiss out of hand, however, what he had not expected was that he would be re-reading and re-organizing numerous files from the previous Head Archivist. This was not only extremely boring and bothersome, but it was time-consuming as well. It did not help that his archival assistants were either busy with their own work or not interested in helping him. Well… that was not entirely true. Tim and Sasha would both help him out when he asked, but he got the sense that they thought he was overworking. He knew that Tim would make fun of him, and he saw a bit of an envious look in Sasha’s eyes whenever he asked for help. He had heard rumors that people expected her to get the position instead of Jon, and to be honest, Jon would not have minded that. He liked Sasha enough and knew that she was fully capable of being a wonderful Head Archivist. She would have, likely, had a better temper about re-organizing Gertrude’s old files and statements as well.

There was another archival assistant who always seemed more than happy to help out. His name was Martin Blackwood. Jon had to admit that he admired the man’s cheerful and almost care-free outlook on life. He brought a certain light to the Institution that likely would not have been there without him. Sure, Tim was happy-go-lucky and often enjoyed taking time off to play around or cause mischief, but Martin… he had a different sort of energy. A peaceful yet pleasant one that Jon, as much as he hated to admit it, secretly found very comforting. Still, people had never really been Jon’s strong suit, so he pushed Martin away whenever the poor man would simply come to offer something like tea or some assistance with statements. Jon felt very guilty about that, however, he had work to do and he had always put his work priorities above those of his heart. Despite that though… Martin never gave up. Unlike with Tim and, Jon suspected, Sasha at times, Martin never seemed like he hated Jon. He was still so kind to him despite everything the Archivist put him through. He would still offer him tea or offer to help out with things. It was during one of the rare times that Jon accepted this help that our tale takes place.

It was during his fourth month as Head Archivist. Jon, at this time, did not know of the dangers which lurked within the Magnus Institution, and because of this, he did not hesitate when it came to staying late at night in order to finish up some work. Or come in early in the morning to start on the pile of statements he had set aside for that day. This was what Jon had been planning on doing the next morning when he received a phone call at his home address. He had just been trying to get to sleep when the phone rang and picked it up with a little sigh.

“Yes? What is it?” he grumbled.

“Um. Jon? This is Sasha,” answered the voice on the other end.

“Sasha. Did you get the information that we needed on the Hodge’s case?” asked Jon. There was a nervous little chuckle from the other end of the phone.

“Well, yes, I did. But there was a little… accident,” she said. Jon’s eyes widened at this.

“Dear goodness! Sasha! Are you alright?!” he shouted.

“Yes! Yes! I am fine! But your car… I am afraid it is a little bit… well… it is being towed right now. They said you should be able to have it back in a few days,” Sasha replied. Jon took a few deep breaths, not wanting to get mad at Sasha. She was surely feeling bad enough as it was.

“As long as you are alright, I am sure we can take care of everything else. Do you have a way to get home?” asked Jon.

“Yes. Tim is coming to pick me up,” Sasha answered. Jon nodded at this.

“Good. Get home safe then. And I will have a look at the information whenever you have a chance to bring it in,” he told her.

“Thank you. And… sorry about your car,” Sasha apologized before hanging up the phone. Jon laid back down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He had lent Sasha his car to gather some information on an old statement as follow up. Her car had been hit in the parking lot of the Institution and had suffered significant damages. No one knew who had hit it, but everyone at the Institution had been assured that more security would be added to the parking lot. When Sasha had seen the state of her car and had called to have it moved to get repaired, she had asked Jon if she could borrow his car. Seeing no reason not to, Jon agreed and told her to drop it back off at his house. That, clearly, was no longer going to happen. Which brought up a huge issue because Jon had to get to work, and if he was going to get there early, he would have to find some way to get there besides walking. It was then that his phone rang.

“Hello?” Jon said. It was coming from a number he had not saved before and he wondered who it was calling. There was no answer for a while, but then a quiet voice spoke up.

“H… hey. Um… how are you?” whispered the voice. It sounded nervous and shy. It sounded familiar…

“Martin? Is that you?” Jon asked.

“Y… yes! I didn’t think you would recognize me! I mean, over the phone. Because I don’t call. Not that I have a reason not to call, it is just that…” Martin began to ramble, but Jon cut him off.

“Speaking of, why did you call?” Jon questioned. Martin went silent at this and Jon could almost sense the blush forming on his face.

“I am not sure, to be honest. I just… felt like it. I mean… I felt like I had to call… Sorry. That probably makes no sense,” mumbled Martin. Jon felt a blush of his own forming and he could not help but smile. A thought then came to his mind.

“Martin, who early are you planning on heading to work at?” Jon said.

“Oh! Um… well, that depends. Why?” Martin replied. Jon considered telling Martin about the fact his car was involved in an accident but thought against it.

“I am not able to use my car tomorrow as I lent it to someone to use for the day. So, I was wondering if… maybe…” Jon began, but he cut himself off. Was it right to ask Martin for a ride? He had been so cruel to Martin before… and it seemed just wrong to ask him to go out of his way to help now. Jon didn’t even know where Martin lived. He didn’t even know if Martin lived on the other side of town. Or if he was busy. Of if…

“Of course!” exclaimed Martin.

“Of course?” Jon asked in a confused voice.

“Oh… I just… if you were asking for a ride, I would be more than happy to give you a ride,” replied Martin.

“Oh! Well, that is very kind of you. Are you sure it is alright though?” Jon questioned for confirmation.

“Yes. It is totally fine! What time should I pick you up at?” Martin said to him.

“Hmm… how about… 6 am?” Jon suggested.

“Sounds good! See you then!” Martin called excitedly. He then hung up the phone and Jon smiled a little bit more.

 _“Well. That was awfully lucky,”_ Jon thought to himself. He turned off the little lamp in his room, yawned, and then fell asleep. 

Jon woke up at 4 am the next morning and got ready. He ate a quick breakfast, got dressed, and freshened himself up a little bit. He made sure the place looked respectable in case Martin came into the house for some reason, and when he was finished cleaning, he found that it was only 5 am. He sighed. It was too late to go back to sleep, and it was too early to leave. After all, Martin would not be there for another hour. He made his way towards his kitchen for a little snack to pass the time. He saw a bright yellow door in the hallway and blinked a few times. When he did so, the door disappeared.

 _“Maybe I should have slept a bit longer,”_ he thought before heading into the kitchen and making himself a little snack.

Martin arrived at Jon’s house a few minutes early. Jon had given him the address a few months back when Martin was supposed to drop off some information on an earlier statement. Jon was lucky that that was the case, for he had forgotten to give Martin his address the night before. Thanks to this little coincidence though, Martin was able to find Jon’s house with very little trouble. It turned out that the two only lived a few blocks from each other, so it was not a long trip either. He knocked softly on the door. So softly that Jon almost did not hear him. Luckily though, he did hear it and he opened the door with a slight smile.

“Hello Martin,” Jon greeted. Martin had a big smile on his face, and he waved.

“Hello! Are you ready to head out?” asked Martin. Jon nodded and shut the door behind him. He blinked a few times when he saw the bicycles behind Martin.

“I don’t want to sound rude, but are we biking to work?” Jon questioned. Martin nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! I thought it would be fun. And cleaner for the environment!” Martin exclaimed. A worried look then crossed his face. “Oh! Unless… you don’t know how to ride a bike. Which is fine! If you don’t, I mean. I can teach you. Or I can go! Not that I want to leave you here alone! I just…” Martin began to ramble, but Jon cut him off.

“No. I know how to ride. I was just a little taken aback is all,” replied Jon. Martin’s worry changed into relief and he chuckled nervously.

“Right. Of course. Um… we should… go,” Martin stammered. Jon nodded.

“Let’s go,” Jon said. Martin wheeled one of the bicycles over to where Jon was and handed Jon a helmet. Jon thanked him and he put on the helmet, making sure that it was on right. He watched as Martin did the same and got onto his bicycle. Jon followed suit, and soon the two of them were off riding.

“I really like taking my bicycle to work. I always cycle to work, and it is quite lovely in the morning time. The world is so peaceful and quiet. Just me and my thoughts,” Martin said as the two made their way to the Archives.

“You cycle every day?” Jon asked.

“Most of the time, anyways. Sometimes I will get a ride if the weather is bad, but I cycle as much as I can,” replied Martin. The two made some more small talk, and Jon found himself getting lost in the conversation. So much so that he did not notice the time until he checked his watch.

“Oh dear! How far are we from the Institute?” questioned Jon. Martin looked around for landmarks and street signs.

“About ten minutes,” Martin answered. Jon bit his lip.

“I was hoping to have been there by now,” he worriedly mumbled. Martin’s eyes held a fire within them at this. Not of hate or anger, but of determination.

“Then let’s go! I don’t want you to have to miss any of your work!” Martin called to Jon, and with that, he took off.

Jon had never seen Martin cycle before. He really had not ever seen Martin outside of work, so he had had no way to know that Martin not only rode to work nearly every day, but he had become quite good at the activity. He had become familiar with the streets and knew which intersections to turn at, where to avoid, and which paths were the quickest. He also knew how to handle the bicycle when racing downhill or making sharp turns.

“Good lord, Martin!” exclaimed Jon in surprise as he watched his co-worker speed around the London streets. Turning left and right quickly without any hesitation. It looked like some sort of dance to Jon. With synchronized and perfect movements that Jon could not compete with at all. He tried his best to keep up with Martin, however, Martin was simply too fast for the poor archivist. His bicycle swerved and skidded as he tried to catch up with Martin. Martin, in the rush and excitement of speeding and barrelling down the bustling streets, had not realized that Jon was so far behind him and struggling to keep pace with him. He was far too in the routine of things and the rush of adrenaline that it gave him overtook his notion to check up on Jon.

When Martin reached the Institute, he hopped off his bicycle with ease and locked it up to the bicycle rack. He took off his helmet and caught his breath. He then turned to smile at Jon but did not see him anywhere. He looked around in confusion. Had Jon gotten lost? Had he turned into the parking lot another way? He then saw Jon peddling down the hill to the parking lot. He was covered in sweat and looked very tired. Martin rushed over to Jon when his bicycle came to a stop and he gave him a concerned expression.

“Jon! Are you ok?!” cried Martin. Jon gave a weak little laugh.

“Yes. Just a little out of breath, I suppose,” Jon replied. Martin helped to lock up the other bicycle and he sat with Jon as he caught his breath and relaxed.

“You are very impressive on that thing,” Jon complimented, pointing to the chained-up bicycles behind the two of them. Martin blushed at this.

“I got carried away. I am sorry,” apologized Martin as he looked away. Jon quickly turned to face Martin and he shook his head.

“No. Don’t apologize. You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Jon told him.

“I know, but I feel bad. I just left you behind,” Martin whispered. The joy from bicycling was drained from his face, and Jon could see a sadness replacing it. “Stupid Martin. Always being so selfish. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,” Martin muttered. Jon hesitated, but then placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder.

“No. It was not stupid or selfish. Look at what you did for me. You came all the way to my house early in the morning to help me get to work. You dropped everything to help me. That is not selfish,” insisted Jon. It occurred to him in that moment that he had very much misjudged Martin. He was not just an overly kind person or someone that craved attention. No. He actually cared about the people he worked with and put so much pressure on himself to get people to like him. To please others. Looking at Martin as he fought the tears that Jon could see forming in his eyes, Jon knew that it was not an act. It was not just for work or something like that. Martin _cared._ He actually cared, and when he felt like someone was disappointed in him… it ate at him.

Jon thought back on his past actions and felt a pang of guilt hit him. He had been so cruel to him before. So cold and quick to snap at him. He treated Martin like he was just another bother in his life, meant to cause him more trouble and waste more time. He had been stressed, yes, but that was no reason to take it out on Martin. Kind, sweet, caring Martin who had always dropped everything to help. To be there. To bring tea or just help out with files. Martin, who had always tried to help those around him. Martin, who just wanted to make people around him happier.

“I am so sorry, Martin,” Jon said in a low voice. Martin turned to him.

“Sorry? Why? For what?” asked Martin.

“For how I treated you before,” Jon replied. Martin began shaking his head.

“No! It is fine…” he started, but Jon shook his head as well.

“No. It is not fine, Martin. You only wanted to help, and I pushed you away. I shut you out and treated you horribly, and I am sorry for that,” Jon began. “I do not want to do that anymore. I am tired of feeling so alone when there are so many people that are trying their hardest to make me feel welcomed. So, from here on, I am going to try and do better by you all,” Jon promised. Martin gave him a small smile and stood up. He offered Jon a hand, and Jon took it. Both made their way to the Institute and both had soft smiles on their faces.

What began simply as a ride to work promoted by a mysterious and convenient series of events had turned into the start of something very wonderful. Something that would change both Martin and Jon in ways they could not imagine. Something that, in the end, would change the world forever as well.

But that is a story for next time, don’t you think? For now, I am afraid I must end this little tale short. I have a meeting in a few minutes, and it is rather urgent. If I miss another one, he might think I have become part of the lonely as well. Wouldn’t that be something? 

I cannot help but wonder if Jon will keep that promise. If he will be able to resist the calling of other forces around him and stay true to his word. I suppose only time will tell. 

Statement ends. 


End file.
